Ice and Raven
by Inuko Oikawa
Summary: (Note: This is only a teaser... Yes it's the sex part don't worry ;D)The black haired Raven Sasuke is on his own personal mission to claim what belongs to him, Inuko (My OC O )Will Sasuke still love Inuko after he finds out her two darkest secrets? How will this love triangle end? SasuSaku, SasuKari or even SasuInu? Stick around to find out!


Sasuke quickly walked down the narrow hallways of Team Taka's hideout in search for someone, a her to be exact when he found her he ran up to her and pinned her against the cold wall behind her.

At first she had tried to throw him off, until he had pinned her arms between her body and his. Now she had fixed him with a clearly annoyed frown on her face (Although it could be described more as a sultry pout), there was a moment of silence before she saw fit to speak.

"What the hell Sasuke! Calm down, I wasn't serious!" She snapped.

Her words had no affect on the Uchiha as he only pressed his body harder against her, bringing one of his forearms to press against her throat, not enough to choke her completely but enough to make her splutter angrily.

When he spoke, his voice was laced with malice and restrained emotion. "Inuko, if I ever hear you make fun of my intentions again I promise you I will make you suffer."

The younger kunoichi shuddered slightly as she felt his hot breath fan across her face. It was weird enough having him so close to her, his chest against hers, his hips against hers. She half-expected him to realize how close they were and move away, but his body stayed pressed against hers, warm, solid and unyielding.

Sasuke was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to consider how uncomfortable his captive was. Ever since he had started training with Team Taka, this girl had been here. Karin had thrown herself at him after only one day, this girl had flashed a blank look and said he needed to 'Cheer up emo kid.'

Although he would never admit it, the girl charmed him. She had a sense of independence, she was smart, and even though he would never admit it, she was very pretty. However her constant peppy, careless attitude still got on his nerves.

Never the less, he had been able to put up with her. Until now...

~ A few hours earlier ~

"So..." Inuko said. At the moment, all members of Team Taka were sprawled across the torn, under-stuffed couches that served in the lairs 'living room.' It had been a long day of ruthless training and now most were too tired to bother with conversation. You would think this would allow for a relaxing end to the day, but it seemed that one person was still peppy enough to talk.

"I know why you lot are here," The girl said, casting looks at Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo, each one of them casting her a bored glance before their eyes followed hers to focus on Sasuke, who sat apart from his team, tending to his sword.

Inuko frowned before finishing her sentence. "I know why you lot are here, but what's Emo Lad's story?"

Suigetsu snickered and Karin gasped. "You don't know why Sassy-kun is here?!" The red head girl near screeched.

Sasuke cast a glare at his fangirl. "Don't call me that, Karin."

Karin pouted before turning back to Inuko. "Well, Sasuke-kun is here because his brother murdered his entire clan and now he's devoted his entire life to getting stronger and now he's here because he wants' to become stronger so he can kill his bastard brother!" She chirped happily, obviously very pleased with herself for knowing the story behind her obsession. This made Inuko bite her lip.

Inuko blinked once before speaking slowly. "So your brother murdered your family... And now you've devoted your life to kill him?"

All eyes were on the raven as he fixed an annoyed glance at Inuko, before nodding slowly and turning back to his sword.

Inuko frowned. There was a full minute of silence as all individuals relaxed into their own train of thought. Unexpectedly, Inuko spoke. "Well, that's just plain stupid."

Karin screeched again and Suigetsu burst out into laughter. Juugo merely observed as Sasuke turned back to Inuko and glared.

When he spoke his voice was strained. "And you think you have some right to tell me your opinion about my life?"

Inuko glared back just as fierce, if not more so. "I may not have the 'right', but I'm going to state my opinion anyways. You Sasuke, are a complete moron. You've wasted your life on the intent of killing someone. If you ask me, you should just be glad that he didn't kill you as well! I may not know the full story, and I may be completely out of line for saying this, but you need to open your eyes a bit, Uchiha. The world doesn't revolve around you and your opinions." The kunoichi snapped spitefully.

And with that she stormed out of the room, Karin screeching an insult at her back and Suigetsu literally rolling on the floor with laughter.

Sasuke could only last another few minutes of Karin trying to console him before he stood up and stormed out of the room. He was going to find that girl. She was out of line and he was going to set her straight.

Watch out world. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Sasuke Uchiha.

~ Back To Present Time ~

Sasuke was snapped out of his flashback as the petite girl held against him started to squirm and wriggle.

Sasuke had zoned out for a bit and it seemed like the opportune time to make a break for it. Unfortunately even though he didn't seem focused on her, his grip on her hadn't lessened at all.

The older shinobi groaned as he felt her body rub against his groin. Finally he realized how close their bodies were, how close his face was to hers. He could feel her breath coming in short rapid pants against his neck, her hips rubbing against his in the most deliciously sinful way.

Without a second thought he began to grind back, growling thickly in the back of his throat as the sick friction forced seemingly all blood in his body to his groin.

The female pinned against the wall let out a shuddering gasp as she felt the elders body start to move against her own, sharing the warmth that had pooled near their hips and making his erection painfully obvious.

"Sa –Sasuke, wha –what the hell are you doing...?" The kunoichi managed to stutter out with some difficulty due to Sasuke's forearm still pressed firmly against her throat, before another deep groan caught her attention. Her eyes flickered up to meet Sasuke's, his now half-lidded and burning with lust.

"This is your fault..." He rasped, moving his hips faster. "This is what you do to me." And with those words he allowed the arm that was across her throat to slip up and grasp her jawbone, pulling her face closer as he slammed his lips onto hers.

A muffled squeal came from the kunoichi and she bucked her body as if she could throw Sasuke off her altogether. Her only result being yet another deep groan and something hot and wet probing the seam of her lips. It took only a second before she realized that that was his tongue.

'Oh. Kami. Sasuke Uchiha is kissing me...' Was one broken thought that flitted through her mind before sharp teeth nipping at her bottom lip distracted her completely. She gave a small gasp of surprise and Sasuke took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth entirely.

The kunoichi moaned slightly as his tongue rubbed softly against hers, then pulling back to rub teasingly over her teeth. Then gentle kiss encouraged the young girl to shyly respond, lapping at Sasuke's tongue with her own.

The shinobi growled approvingly and pressed against her harder, his hips thrusting against her faster as the kiss turned rough and aggressive. Slowly, Inuko felt his arms encircle her, holding her against his frame in a possessive embrace.

Sasuke growled again. Judging by how shy the girl was about kissing, she had never kissed anyone before. Unintentionally, his tongue rubbed against hers harder. The fact that he was her first kiss, the first one to touch her like this prompted a feel of pride and possession. From now on, no one else touched her. He had taken her first kiss, she belonged to him now.

Both parties were far too caught up in their random rutting session to notice to approaching chakra signature. They only realized they had a spectator when a smooth, amused voice broke through their lust induced haze.

"Well, well, you two. Really, out in the hallway? How scandalous..."

Immediately the two broke apart as their heads whipped around to where the voice came from. There stood Kabuto with a large smirk on his face, leaning on the wall at the end of the hallway.

Sasuke scowled and pressed his body against Inuko's, partly shielding her from the medic-nin's prying eye's. He glared before snarling, "Fuck off, Kabuto. We're busy."

Kabuto grinned, reaching up one hand to adjust his glasses as Sasuke swooped in to reclaim his new partners lips.

"If you wish, but I must warn you two, what should happen if Orochimaru were to suddenly round the corner and find two of his subordinates going at it like bunnies?"

If they had heard him, they didn't show it as their movements only became faster and more erratic. Sasuke could only concentrate on his near-approaching orgasm and Inuko could only concentrate on the wondrous feel of Sasuke's lips against hers.

Kabuto snickered. Ah, lust, it was a wonderful thing. Still, he couldn't let such acts proceed in the hallway. "Alright then, but I can't help but wonder what would happen if Karin or Sakura were to suddenly come along..."

Sasuke froze. Finally he tore himself away with a snarl and grabbed Inuko's hand, tugging her down the hallway. As he passed Kabuto he fixed him with a glare before growling. "You're such a bastard."

The silver haired medic only grinned and watched as the two set off down the hall, Sasuke looking determined, Inuko looking flustered.

Sasuke guided Inuko down a labyrinth of dark hallways until they reached a door with the Uchiha crest scratched into the polished wood. He swung the door open and strode inside, pushing Inuko towards the double bed in the corner.

The room was dark, with only one lamp on the bedside table lighting it, leaving the corners in shadow, making the room seem murky and mysterious. It smelled of Sasuke, like mint and cologne.

"Clothes. Off. Now." He commanded as he turned around to lock the door, one hand fiddling with his white top.

Inuko, feeling flustered and slightly disorientated automatically obeyed, fumbling robotically with the buttons on her black blouse.

The lock clicked and suddenly Sasuke was beside her, his large hands folding over hers and deftly undoing the buttons himself. "You're far too slow." He muttered.

As soon as Inuko's blouse was removed Sasuke's eyes glazed over slightly. He pushed the kunoichi down onto the dark duvet of his bed, his mouth already attached at her neck, his hands already fiddling with the clasps on her skirt.

Inuko shivered under his touch. Her mind was a mess, thoughts trying to make themselves heard over the sensations that rocked her body. A warm body pressed against hers, a hot mouth working tirelessly on her pulse point, skilled fingers now pulling down her skirt and flicking the garment away into a corner.

Soon Sasuke seemed to get bored of her neck as his fingers stated to trickle upwards, smoothing around her sides and subtly working on the clasp of Inuko's bra. The girl whimpered quietly, now allowing her hands to explore, running over the pale smooth skin on Sasuke's torso. Feeling all the dips and curves of his abs. Sasuke was built perfectly, toned but still slender.

Inuko heard a small grunt of satisfaction before her bra was slid off her arms and away from her body entirely. Instinctively her arms came up to cover her chest before Sasuke's hands wrapped around her wrists. "Don't hide yourself..." He murmured, his lips trailing lightly over her cheek. "You're perfect."

Looking in her eyes to make sure she was alright, he slowly pulled her arms away from herself and pinned them above her head. His eyes trailed down as he feasted on the sight before him. His new lover pinned beneath him, flushed and flustered. He promised himself that he would indulge in this sight many more times.

Sasuke's head dipped down as he abruptly trailed his hot tongue across the Inuko's breast, before latching his mouth over her nipple and sucking, his tongue probing out to swipe over the soft skin repeatedly.

The girl beneath him bucked up at the unexpected touch, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Everything was moving much too fast. First they had been fighting, then they were kissing and now here she was, with Sasuke Uchiha latched onto her chest. It was insane, but so good.

Inuko was jerked out of her thoughts by one of Sasuke's hands coming up to tweak at her neglected breast, her back arching even more, lost in the dizzying rush of pleasure.

Sasuke smirked mentally. They had barely even started and yet the girl beneath him was already squirming around, small soft moans and mewls leaving her lips. He deduced that not a lot of foreplay would be needed. He smirked again. The sooner he could enter her the better. Already he could feel the heat emanating from her body that only proved to arouse him further.

Testing his theory, he abandoned her breasts, drawing out a small disappointed whimper from her. He travelled down her lean stomach, licking and biting until he reached the soft fabric of her panties.

The raven haired shinobi glanced up at Inuko cautiously, still making sure he wasn't going too far. He was met with the sight of the her with a furious blush covering her face, mouth open slightly emitting soft pants and whimpers, eyes at half mast full of lust and desire.

Sasuke smirked before biting down on the fabric of her panties and tugging them down her hips, past her thighs, all the way down her legs until he could flick them away to join the rest of clothing on the ground.

He travelled back up now being able to gaze on her entirely nude and spread out before him. Briefly, he slammed his lips onto hers to distract her as he slipped off his own pants and boxers, sighing in relief as he was finally able to free his erection.

The kiss was sloppy and rough, conveying more emotions than one would think normal. Sasuke was the first to break it, kissing his way back down her neck, her breasts, her stomach until he had reached her centre.

He heard a small squeak and glanced up to see Inuko looking down at him with large clouded eyes, her hands clamped firmly over her mouth. Sasuke reached up and firmly pried her hands away, bringing them down to pin them at her sides.

"I want to hear you." He said strictly. "I want to hear how much I'm pleasuring you. Don't hold anything in." Inuko nodded mutely, to embarrassed to say anything. Sasuke smirked, he would change that soon.

Agonizingly slow, he parted her folds to stare greedily at her, exposed to him and only him.

He heard Inuko mutter from above him. "Don't stare, Sasuke. It makes me feel weird..."

The shinobi smirked before letting his tongue flicker out and briefly drag over her sensitized flesh. Her response was immediate, arching her back as a loud, surprised moan echoed through the room.

Sasuke smirked again and plunged his tongue into her abruptly, before retreating to flicker it over her clit.

The raven basked in the constant stream of heady moans coming from above him. They were almost enough to distract him from his own need. He increased the speed of his tongue and brought one finger up to rub over her entrance before slipping it into her. He wanted to get her prepared as soon as possible, just so he could finally take her.

Inuko let out a surprised yelp and her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly. Sasuke pushed another finger into her and curled both digits, stroking along her inner walls gently.

He was able to contain himself. He wouldn't rush ahead of himself. That's what he promised himself, and he was doing pretty well, until he heard a breathy moan come from his partner. "Sasuke, just hurry up and fuck me already!"

His control snapped and he crawled back up her body to slam his lips onto her's. He slowly lined himself up with her entrance, groaning at the feel of hot wet flash against the sensitive skin of his member.

They broke apart, both panting furiously. Sasuke took one look at Inuko's flushed face, shining with a thin layer of sweat, and his self control broke completely. His hips snapped forward and in the second he was fully sheathed inside her, filling her completely.

Inuko let out a strangled gasp and her hands came to loop around Sasuke's neck tightly. She buried her head underneath his chin, panting furiously at the slight pain.

Sasuke groaned quietly. How desperately he just wanted to let loose on her, pound into her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. But he held himself back, for her sake. As badly as he wanted to claim this girl, he didn't want to hurt her.

Finally her hips shifted and she let out a small moan. Sasuke sighed in relief and pulled his hips back, until he had almost left her completely then snapped forward again. Both parties let out a small cry of satisfaction.

Sasuke set up a rhythm, hard, fast, and rough, filling her with each thrust. Each movement caused his member to rub against her walls, massaging every last nerve until each one was on fire, a burning unbearable pleasure washing over her, making her cry out.

Inuko couldn't think straight, couldn't see straight. She was incoherent, lost to everything except Sasuke. The weight of his body on hers, his restrained grunts and moans, his member pushing into her. All she could do was moan and push her hips against his frantically, trying to match his speed and ferocity.

Sasuke's head drooped until his lips were at her ear. He traced the shell of her ear lightly before biting down and murmuring. "You love this, don't you, Inuko-Chan? Only I can make you feel like this, right?"

Inuko gasped and nodded furiously. She could feel her orgasm rushing through her, huge and unstoppable.

Sasuke could tell she was close, her moans becoming short soundless screams, her body tightening around him. 'So fucking sexy...'

Finally Inuko screamed out his name one last time, holding herself as close to her lover as she could.

Sasuke bit down harshly on Inuko's collarbone as he felt his member pulse before spilling himself inside her.

There was a moment of peace, the sound of furious panting filling the room, before Sasuke drew out of Inuko slowly. He managed to flop down next to her, throwing his arms around her petite frame and pulling her as close as he could.

Inuko mumbled something incoherent and pressed herself into him closer. She felt him bury his nose into her hair comfortingly. She chuckled weakly. "Didn't think you would be such a cuddly person, Sasuke."

He kissed the top of her head. "Only around you Inuko-Chan." He gave her a brief squeeze before reaching over and switching off the lamp on the bedside table. "Sleep now, love. You must be tired."

Inuko gave a small hum of agreement and allowed her body to relax against her lover entirely, content that they were now officially together.


End file.
